All of Me
by Release Me
Summary: So, you probably think this is going to be a romantic story about true love finding a way, right? Wrong. Well, sort of. Sure, there is romance, but this isn't you typical fairytale. Having to go to school with the guy you've been crushing on for ten years is bad enough, but trying to (maybe) get him to fall for you too? Yeah, if I can learn to breathe around him first. NaruSas


**Okay, so this is a new story I got going on. It's been in my head for a while, and I've finally got around to posting it. Well, my editor finally got around to it. XD **

**Levi-Heichou: I'm lazy.**

**Yes, we all know.**

**Anyway! I do hope you like this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE ACTION IT WOULD BE A PORNO.**

__

_The dark red ball hardly made a sound over the roar of school children, as it was thrown against a wall by a lone boy. The blonde child held a frown in place upon his face while he once again tossed the sphere of rubber at the side of the school building. He barely noticed the kids running past, his eyes blandly focused on what he was doing. As usual, he was alone. No one ever wanted to play with the little Uzumaki. _

_Naruto caught the ball, but let it fall to the ground as he looked up at the playground around him. Everywhere children ran and played with friends, some playing hide and seek and others tag. They laughed and joked, all enjoying recess. The only kid that didn't seem to want to play was a black haired child with a pineapple shaped ponytail on top of his head, but unlike him, Naruto actually wanted to play. With people, not by himself. But no one ever wanted to play with him. He had asked and they all turned away. He was fairly new to the school, and Mama said that the other kids were probably just shy, but they didn't look very shy to him. Plus, he had been there for a whole two months! He figured he would have at least one friend by now. Maybe it was because he was too hyper? He couldn't help it though! He liked to do things, run around and have fun! Not sit still in a boring classroom. He liked to say what he felt and act instead of think. People, especially teachers, didn't seem to like him for that. Mama told him to be himself, but being himself didn't work._

_When he would go home crying, Papa would tell him to cheer up, and that they would warm to him soon. But, even though Papa never lied, the blonde didn't believe him at all. Would he be alone forever?_

__

_Just as Naruto decided to go sit on a small swing under a near- by tree, his extraordinary blue eyes landed on _him_. His skin was like snow, pale and unblemished, looking strikingly light against the blackness of his hair, which shown tints of blue in the sunlight. The front of his hair lay flat against his forehead, while the back was naturally wild and spiky. It reminded Naruto of a duck's butt. Next the blonde noticed the boy's eyes. Well, they were hard not to notice. They were darker than his hair, onyx to the very core, and it felt like if you were to stare into to them, you might get lost. _

_Naruto gasped slightly when he felt a funny fluttering feeling in his chest, and a fiery churning -What was it? Nervousness?- in the pit of his stomach. The frown that had formed on his face only deepened when the feeling wouldn't go away. He had never felt like this in his whole six years of life. Maybe he was sick. But, then again, the feeling wasn't exactly bad. He… He kind of liked it. It was warm and nice. But what was it? He would have to ask Mama. Mama knew everything._

_Naruto looked back to the pale child and saw that he too had a frown on his face, but for a whole different reason. The boy was speaking to an older kid whom looked a lot like the younger; dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin, except he had strange stress-like lines under his eyes. The younger boy's scowl deepened when the older child waved him away, before flicking him in the forehead and then walking off, only to meet up with some strange blue kid that Naruto had never seen before. _

_Focusing back on the kid with the duck-butt hair, he watched as the boy stood alone in the middle of the playground, looking suddenly bored. The kid was obviously new, since he had never seen him before, and that gave Naruto and idea. If he didn't have any friends yet, maybe he would be friends with Naruto! Letting a wide grin spread across his face, the blonde ball of energy broke out into a run, heading in the direction of the boy. But, just as quickly as it had appeared, his grin faded and he halted to a stop, as he noticed a group of girls suddenly surround the boy. They all began giggling and huddling around him, pushing each other to get closer to him. _

_Naruto sweat-dropped. How the hell did he get all the girls to flock all over him so quickly?! Not that he cared about the girls; girls had cooties. But, the boy was newer to this school than he was! And people already liked him! Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. That was no fair._

_Deciding to get closer, to hear what those stinky girls were saying, the blonde slowly walked over to the group, making sure to still stand his distance. The pale boy seemed more annoyed than anything at the attention. Apparently he knew about the cooties, too. Naruto hoped he had his cootie shot, like himself. You DEFINITLY didn't wanna catch that. _

_The girls were, as usual, talking nonsense, but he did end up catching a name. Sasuke. So that's his name! A girl closest to Sasuke seemed to be the leader of the group of icky girls. She had soft pink hair and light green eyes. She was pretty enough, but from the things she was saying to the black-haired boy, Naruto could tell she was full of herself. She obviously thought herself to be above all of the other girls._

_Finally, Sasuke managed to get rid of the girls and he stalked off to go stand under a tree. Naruto quickly took his chance to talk to the boy before anyone else did. He came up beside the raven-haired child from around the tree. _

"_Do you have your cootie shot?" Naruto whispered to the pale boy, as if it were some sort of secret. _

_Sasuke had finally taken notice of the blonde child and looked over at him strangely. "What?"_

_Once again, Naruto felt that strange flutter. He sucked in a small breath at the foreign feeling, still not used to the burning within his stomach. The dark-eyed child had a voice of silk, surprisingly low-pitched for a kid his age. He had been right about the eyes, too. You do get lost in them. He barely had time to recover so Sasuke wouldn't notice, and had to quickly get passed the strange lump in his throat in order to speak again._

"_Do you have your cootie shot?!" Naruto huffed, raising the volume of his whisper slightly, a serious look on his face. "You know. Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have your cootie shot? So you don't get it from those girls!"_

_Sasuke continued to stare oddly at Naruto, before snorting and looking forward once more. "There are no such thing as cooties, loser."_

_Naruto gasped in shock. Of course cooties existed! Everyone knew that! "Yes they do! And don't call me that, bastard!"_

"_Only a loser would believe in something like that," Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy's language.  
_

_Naruto frowned. Oh no. He had it bad. The first step of a sickness was denial. And once you had cooties, you had them for good. Naruto shook his head._

__

_"What do you want anyway, dobe?" Sasuke asked, in a rather annoyed tone.  
_

_Naruto stopped shaking his head and smiled at the boy. "Well, even though you have cooties, I was wonderin' if you wanted to be friends, since you're kinda new here, too." Naruto's smile widened and he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. "I'm Naruto by the way, Teme."_

_Sasuke didn't take the hand offered to him, he only stared at the boy, a cool expression on his face. Naruto let his hand drop, along with his smile. "When someone puts their hand up, you're supposed to shake it."_

"_I don't shake a losers hand," Sasuke sneered, before rolling his eyes and strolling off, leaving the blonde boy alone once more. Naruto's eyebrows turned upward in heartache. His lips slouched in sadness and he sighed. So maybe they wouldn't be friends. He was used to it though, being rejected. His friendship was turned down by everyone. It didn't even matter if they didn't have any friends themselves, they still said no at the offer to play, so it was no surprise this time._

_Still, as he watched Sasuke walk away, there was something about this particular rejection that hurt worse than any of the ones previous of this, and the worst part was that Naruto couldn't figure out why._

**~Ten Years Later~**

Have you ever felt so strongly for someone that the simple mention of their name sends your heart flying? Blood rushes to your face, nervous butterflies swarm your stomach and your heart gallops like a wild stallion within your chest, threatening to break loose. They speak to you and you can't feel your legs beneath you. You struggle to stand up correctly while at the same time push the hard lump from your throat in order to breathe. Saying the simplest of words is a challenge, which leaves you looking like a total idiot right in front of them. The mild act of walking by them leaves your lungs incapacitated, and you're now fighting to get air back into your body. You cannot even function around them correctly for fear of messing up, for fear of rejection or being laughed at, and that keeps you from speaking your true feelings, but in reality all you want to do is grab them, yank them close to your body, hold them, never let go, and just stay that way, forever. But, you _can't_ because you're too much of a fucking coward; too afraid of the look of disgust that might spread across their face at your display of affection. And so you simply live through it, a day to day affair, not saying a damn thing. You have to watch them talk to other people in the way you want to talk to them. And you have to watch them get into relationships with idiotic whores, but there isn't a single fucking thing you can do about it, so you don't even try. You do nothing. Because you can't. Because you're a fucking coward.

Naruto slowly shut his locker, as he let out a rough sigh. That was pretty much the explanation of his life right now and he was pissed at himself for it. The blonde had learned a lot of things since that day, ten years ago. He was now sixteen and in high school, with nearly all of the same classmates he had back then, including Sasuke. He had learned, after asking his mother, what the feelings in his chest were. His mother had promptly freaked out when he asked, gushing about her baby boy having a crush on some girl. He hadn't told her it was actually a boy. He also found out, fairly quick after that, that he was gay. He learned of Sasuke's last name, which happened to be one of the reasons the boy was so popular, he realized that he was in love with the Uchiha and would probably never tell him, and he learned that girls, especially pink haired ones, _did_ have cooties, but they were actually called STD's.

"Hey, Naruto," called a voice from behind the blonde, pulling him out of his musings. He teenager turned to see his friend, Kiba. Naruto had managed to make quite a few friends, but it hadn't happened until middle school. He had pretty much been by himself up until then.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto replied. He leaned up against his locker as the dark brown-haired boy came to stand next to him. His hair stood up atop his head, and he had little fangs producing from his mouth, like a dog; which made sense considering he was such a dog person. "Whatcha up to?"

"Not much. Hey! Did you hear about Orochimaru-sensei nearly getting suspended for trying to experiment on a student again?"

Naruto shook his head in disappointment, "Yeah, but I'm not surprised. The bastard is creepy as fuck." The blonde was about to go into a rant about the time the teacher tried to cut his hand off to see if he could grow it back with some weird ass potion he made, when his bright blue eyes caught something from behind his friend.

The blackness of his hair, which shown tints of blue in the sunlight, was the first thing Naruto noticed as he rounded the corner of their school hallway. Those dark onyx eyes that are so easy to get lost in were void of emotion as he moved along, his pale skin so flawlessly light against the black button up shirt that was secured tightly over his lean, toned chest. His dark blue jeans were snug against his long, well-developed legs, and he carelessly had his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was literally the definition of tall, dark and handsome. People moved out of his way as he went, his aura reflecting his attitude, proving he was not one to be messed with. He focused on no one, not caring in the slightest, even though nearly everyone else had their eyes on him. So perfect. Not a single hair out of its natural place.

And now Naruto couldn't breathe. Fuck.

Kiba quickly noticed the origin of Naruto's silence, a smirk spreading quickly across his tanned face. "Go say hello."

Naruto's eyes snapped from Sasuke to Kiba, "What? No. Why would I do that?"

"Because you fucking like the guy?" Kiba questioned, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Shut up!" Naruto huffed loudly, a light red stain crossing his cheeks. "Plus, it's not like were actual friends or anything. It's more like I bother him and he puts up with me." A frown slipped onto his face after he said that. It was true. Sasuke spoke to him more than he had originally wanted to when they had first met, but they had never become friends. Not real ones, anyway. Every once and a while they would chill, but Naruto ended up having to leave early because he couldn't breathe. Their relationship consisted of Naruto acting like a fumbling fool and Sasuke ignoring or rolling his eyes at the blonde's crap.

"And? Maybe if you actually tried to, oh I don't know, _act normal_ around the guy, you two could become closer and actually be friends. It's not that hard." Kiba said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or maybe if you actually told him how you feel, instead of tiptoeing around like a pussy, something might change."

Naruto glared at the dog boy. "Oh shut it! Look who's talkin', mister 'I don't know how to talk to the girl I've had a crush on since grade school'!"

Kiba spluttered for a second before re-collecting himself. "Th-That's different!" He hissed. "I WILL tell her. Just…. Not yet." A small tint of red spread along his face at the thought of the pale skinned, dark haired girl he had liked since he was a child. Hinata Hyūga. Thinking about it, Kiba supposed he could understand Naruto, but at least he could talk to Hinata without nearly passing out. "And anyway, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you! Now, go say hi or something."

Naruto scowled at his friend once more, before looked down at the glossy tile floor below his feet. Say hello. That's not hard at all. He had done it before a million times. It's saying something after that which is the problem. He was then nudged by Kiba, "Here he comes."

Naruto whipped his head up in the direction of the raven-haired boy, and sure enough the Uchiha was mere feet away. Suddenly, Naruto pushed himself off the locker and toward the teenager.

"Oi, Sasuke!" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets, a rather determined look on his face. That determination faltered and all but faded fairly quickly when the Uchiha responded.

Sasuke turned his dark gaze to the blue-eyed boy, a bored expression on his face. "What is it, Dobe?"

And there it was. The response that Naruto could respond to. The question he couldn't answer because he couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think. He could just stand there and imaging what it would be like to lay his head on that smooth, toned chest, to hear the powerful thump of the slightly older boy's heart, to feel those long, elegant fingers spread out across his back during an embrace.

Sasuke stood there, motionless, waiting for the idiot to say something. It lasted for about a full ten seconds before the blonde seemed to snap out of the little trance he always fell into while talking to him. Why, he had no idea.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" He spluttered, regaining his thoughts.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever." They happened to be at Sasuke's locker when they stopped, so the Uchiha opened it ad began rummaging through his things.

'_What now?' _Naruto thought, looking to the floor. _'Where do I take the conversation from here? Do I wait for him to say something?' _Naruto glanced to Kiba for help, but the asshole wasn't there. Where the fuck did he go?! That bastard left his ass on his own! Oooooh, dog boy was gonna fucking get it.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his black eyes. The blonde was glaring off into some other direction. "Well?" He said while shoving some books into his bag. "What do you want?"

Naruto looked back to Sasuke. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Come on, say something! How hard can it be?! You've known him for years, just talk! "Um, I, uh," the boy stuttered, fumbling for something to say. Fuck it. He was just going to say it.

"I love yo-!" He paused, a sweat breaking out across his forehead. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this! "Your notes!"

Naruto could have face-palmed. What? And that's exactly what Sasuke said.

"What? You love my notes?" 

Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded. "…. Yes," he said, slowly. "So can I borrow them?"

After a moment of staring at the blonde oddly, Sasuke handed over the notes. "Just don't do anything gross to them." He then shut his locker and headed to his next class.

Why? Why him? Why did the heavens hate him so? That had to be the single most embarrassing conversation he had had with Sasuke thus far. He was sure the Uchiha thought he was a freak now, as if he hadn't already. The bell rang through the halls, signaling that it was time to get to class. Sighing a harsh sigh, Naruto shoved the notebook Sasuke had given him into his bright orange bag and slinked off to English.

Which he had with Sasuke.

Fuck.

**Well, that's it so far. It'll get better once we really get is going and what not; and when (if) my editor would get off her lazy butt.**

**Levi-Heichou: Shut up. I'm the captain, I do what I want. **

**Whatever short stuff. An update should be soon! Please review!**


End file.
